dinner with the family
by sidereusluna
Summary: Ace has some regrets about challenging Sabo and Marco. The main one being that family dinners just got a hell of a lot more awkward.


**AN: Shameless, shameless bdsm porn w/o plot**

"It was _too_ easy _,_ " Ace said confidently, grinning, and Marco's eyes flicked to Sabo, the hint of a smirk on his features enough to tell Marco that Sabo was more than ready to put their plan into action. "I told you guys I was getting to good."

Ace had been boasting about how much easier it'd become to control himself lately, claiming that it had made Sabo and Marco's previously challenging 'challenges' much more simple to survive. Sabo had finally gotten fed up with it, and approached Marco with what to do that would make Ace beg for release, and the two of them had made a plan to deal with Ace's big mouth.

"Too easy, yoi?" Marco asked, trying to sound confused.

"Easy as eating," Ace boasted, and Sabo's smirk grew a little wider. Spotting the alley he'd often hid in as a child, Marco quickly flicked his indicator on, pulling into the dark nook; no-one would look down here, and even if they did all they'd see was a car parked innocently by the side of the road. The sunset let in more than enough light for Marco and Sabo to see what they were doing. "This- isn't pop's house." Ace said, frowning as he looked around, and he turned to Marco, a question brimming on his tongue.

"Not pop's house," Marco confirmed, and this time he felt his own grin pull his cheeks.

Ace finally seemed to catch on to the fact that things weren't going his way, a flash of apprehension coming to his features that only grew when Marco's seatbelt clicked off and the car doors locked.

"Why-" Ace started hesitantly, "why are we not at pop's house?"

"Well," Sabo said, taking his own seatbelt off and twisting till he could move to the back, "you said you wanted something more challenging."

"That's not-" Ace quickly tried to reply, but Marco cut him off.

"Boasters need to be able to back up their claims, right Sabo?"

Sabo gave a hum of agreement, his hands skipping down to Ace's zipper. He pulled the tab down torturously slowly, pressing the metal against Ace's cock. The slow drag of friction made Ace's stomach clench, until Sabo stopped, hooking his fingers and yanking down Ace's pants and boxers in one swift movement.

Jeans around his knees, Ace tried not to curse his big mouth for putting him in this situation. While, granted, the pleasure he felt when he was finally allowed to cum made his body buzz, their challenges were creative and drove him _crazy._

Sabo latched his fingers around the base of Ace's cock, slowly dragging his fingers up to the very tip and flicking his thumb across the top. The sharp, sudden sensation made Ace gasp, and he missed it when Marco slipped from the front seat to the back until Marco's hands had wrapped around his hips. Marco lifted him with ease, sliding beneath Ace, and then settled him between Marco's legs. His teeth slid across the column of Ace's neck, tongue laving at the skin. Marco's warm flesh pressed against his back, the comforting feeling of kisses laid across his skin, but apprehension still filled him from head to toe. He couldn't get Sabo's ominous grin nor Marco's words out of his head.

Sabo reached under the passenger seat, dragging out a bag, and though he desperately wanted to look into it, Marco's persistent kisses left him distracted, moaning when Marco latched onto the junction of his neck and shoulder. Sabo coated his fingers in lube, gently probing at Ace's entrance as he passed the bottle along to Marco, and grinned when he saw Ace's ass twitch away from his cold fingers.

Obviously not _quite_ as in control as he'd boasted, Sabo thought, pushing his first finger through the tight ring of muscle and watching Ace for any sign of discomfort. Ace was sometimes too stubborn for his own good, and Sabo refused to be the cause of any sort of unnecessary pain on Ace's part.

Well, unless Ace asked for it, of course.

He watched as Marco mouthed the sensitive spots on Ace's neck, teeth grazing Ace's jugular before he followed Sabo's lead, pressing his fingers into Ace's ass. Carefully, he flexed his fingers, pushing upwards to stretch Ace out, knowing how important it was. The muscle's of Ace's neck moved under his tongue as Ace groaned, tilting his head back and letting Marco bite down harder, leaving a brilliant hickey that would likely only _just_ be hidden by Ace's button up shirt.

Sabo grinned at Marco's handiwork, bending back under the seat to root through the bag they'd bought along and tugging out the toy they'd bought _just_ for tonight.

Sabo turned it over in his hands, letting Ace get a full glimpse of how large the toy was and the evenly spaced knobs along the sides, reminiscent of vibrator beads. Ace's adam's apple bobbed at the sight, his eyes wide, and Sabo grinned, hitching Ace's legs up under the knee.

He teased Ace's ass with the tip of the fake cock, watching Ace's eyes widen even further and his chest move in breaths that bordered on hyperventilation, only soothed when Marco began to place soft kisses along his shoulder. "Just relax," Marco said, hands skimming Ace's skin and making him shiver. "Okay? Remember our code words, yoi."

Ace nodded, obviously unable to trust his voice, and Sabo lined Ace's ass up with the tip of the fake cock again, pushing the tip in and then letting Ace slowly sit on it, guiding his own pace.

"Good boy," he praised softly, a smile on his face when Ace had managed to fit the whole toy inside his ass.

Ace snorted, likely about to make a sarcastic comment, but Sabo couldn't be bothered waiting for it, going down on Ace's dick. Ace's hips bucked into his mouth as he licked a long strip along the bottom, flicking his tongue into the slit at the tip of Ace's cock and making him gasp. Sabo grinned at the sound, before letting his eyes move to Marco.

Marco nodded, and Sabo sucked the precum from Ace's dick before pulling away slowly, grinning at Ace.

He grasped Ace's red and throbbing dick, and in two quick movements had tied a thin piece of rope around the base of his cock and his balls, tight enough to make Ace pant, head dropping forwards again. His shoulders rose and fell as he desperately struggled to breathe, and Sabo watched in delighted fascination, unable to deny the lust pooling in his belly and wanting desperately for Ace to fall apart in front of him.

But he and Marco already had plans for the night.

His fingertips skimmed Ace's cock, making Ace jerk, his thighs shaking, and Sabo licked his lips, a slow sly smile coming to his face. He moved from his knees to stand hunched over, grabbing Ace's jeans and sliding them back up his legs.

Ace stared at him, frowning in confusion. "Wai- wait-, wha-?"

"It's a challenge, Ace," Sabo whispered mischievously in Ace's ear, fingers brushing Ace's abdomen as he slid Ace's zipper up again and did his buttons one by one.

"See how long you can last," Marco said, his hands slipping from beneath Ace's shirt, and a shaky noise escaped Ace. How long he could last? Barely five minutes, judging by how sensitive his cock already was, pressed against his jeans and tightly bound so he couldn't get rid of his erection.

"If you do it all night we have a reward," Sabo promised seductively, and Ace felt his mouth go dry, heart beating in his chest.

* * *

A chorus of raucous calls met Ace's ears when he, Marco and Sabo stepped inside Whitebeard's house, and Ace couldn't help but grin at the members of his family that swarmed him. Though he had to awkwardly carry the freezer bag in front of his crotch to prevent anyone from noticing his erection, and had to determinedly turn down his siblings when they offered to carry it, even just being surrounded by his family made him relax.

Every movement made the fake cock shift inside his ass, however, and in an attempt to avoid waddling he had to clench his ass, which put constant pressure on his concentration, already worn thin by the sparks of pleasure that went through him whenever the toy brushed his prostrate, or his dick the inside of his jeans.

On top of that, everyone in the Whitebeard family was expected to help out when making dinner thanks to the sheer numbers, so Ace had to stay on his feet and rush around the kitchen, or through the other rooms to corral some of the younger kids. Sabo and Marco did little to help, only grinning at the obvious bulge in his pants or his occasional desperate pant.

Thankfully for Ace, none of his family were interested in staring at his crotch for too long, and he managed to get away without being teased.

Finally, dinner was ready, and Ace collapsed onto the chairs by the table with a sigh of relief. However, he hadn't anticipated what sitting down would do; thumping onto his seat only drove the fake cock deeper, making him give a breathless gasp, head falling forwards.

"Ace?" he heard Thatch ask in confusion, and he quickly replied,

"Grace. Can't forget to say grace."

There was a moment of confused silence from his family, before Whitebeard gave a quiet cough and Ace saw him indicate his fork in Marco's direction. "I suppose that is customary. Marco?"

Marco nodded, and their family shuffled around, all clasping their hands in front of them as Marco began to speak. "Bless us for the food we are about to eat, and the other gifts we are presented with, trying though they are to receive. Amen."

You _asshole,_ Ace couldn't help but think, and glanced up through his eyelashes to see Marco smirking at him across the table.

This wasn't a _gift,_ it was bordering torture! Dinners with his full family could take _hours!_ Were they really going to stay here until twelve or one in the morning? It was only _six._

That was at least seven more hours of this painfully pleasurable torment, and he already felt like his heart was going to burst, adrenaline refusing to fade now that his cock was bound in consistent arousal.

His leg bounced beneath the table, but the movement did little to alleviate the pressure, instead only making his cock throb as it ground against his tight jeans and shifting the fake cock stuffed inside his ass. A groan bubbled in the back of his throat, but he held it back through force of will, giving Thatch a strained smile and passing along the gravy.

"Wow, really subtle," Sabo breathed into his ear, smirk dancing on his lips, and Ace had to hold back a shiver. The feeling of Sabo's fingers creeping across his thigh and over his crotch, gently increasing the pressure against his sensitive dick only made him bite his bottom lip, trying to resist the urge to push into Sabo's palm.

"Are you okay, Ace?" Marco asked innocently from across the table, looking perfectly concerned, "You're looking a bit flushed."

Ace nodded shakily, his cock literally _aching._ "Fine," he replied shortly, seeing Marco smile before heaping meat on his plate.

"Do tell me if you need a hand," Marco said, his smile growing.

"Stop flirting at the dinner table," Haruta grumbled, grabbing the gravy off Thatch and using their fork to flick a string bean at Marco's head.

Everyone burst into laughter, teasing Marco about what Haruta had said, and Ace focused on his dinner, trying to avoiding shifting around. It was difficult to do, though, for every time he so much as reached for something, the fake cock moved inside him, pressing against his sides with the knobs and brushing his prostrate. It made his breath come in fast pants, and he barely wanted to move for the food lest he shift the cock too far and moan in front of his family.

He'd _never_ live that down.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ace?" Izo suddenly asked him, frowning in concern, "You've barely touched your food."

His shoulders jumped, head swivelling so he could stare at Izo, and he gave Izo a thin smile. "I promise, I'm- _fuck!"_

His head thunked against the table, and most of his half of the table turned to stare at him, attention drawn by his loud shout. Ace felt his cheeks flush. Fucking _hell,_ he cursed internally, glaring at where Sabo's hand rested innocently by his side. A few seconds earlier, Sabo had forcibly ground his palm against Ace's sensitive cock, making him shudder and drop his head forwards-

And, embarrassingly enough, swear in front of his family while in the middle of trying to hold a conversation.

Izo's concern was now even more evident, but Ace managed to give him a strangled smile. "Sabo stepped on my foot," he explained, and his family slowly drifted back to their own conversations, accepting his excuse.

Fuck, how was he going to survive this?

* * *

He'd barely passed the three hour mark when he finally got to desperate and had to escape to the bathroom, panting and trying to resist the urge to palm his aching cock, muscles twitching with the effort it took to stop himself. His heart hadn't stopped pounding since Sabo and Marco had bound his cock, and the toy up his ass was barely helping matters, brushing against his prostrate or his sensitive insides every time he so much as shifted.

Ace rested his forearms against the basin, burying his hands in his hair and trying not to groan. _Shit,_ he shouldn't have fucking challenged them; but he didn't want to – he _couldn't -_ back down now, not when he was almost halfway through the night.

Halfway through the night and desperately, desperately aching to get off.

His eyes flicked up to the mirror, and he almost flinched back in surprise at how dishevelled he looked. His eyes were blown wide, black devouring his usual grey colour, and his bottom lip was red and shaking from the abuse he'd put it through in the efforts to stop his moans. His hair was tangled from where he'd just buried his hands in it, and his hands shook.

Ace gave a quiet bark of a laugh, peering closer at himself in the mirror and wondering how the hell no-one else had caught on yet;

Or how in the hell Marco or Sabo hadn't tried to jump him yet.

He heard a quiet rap against the door, then Marco's voice called his name. His voice shaking, Ace managed to say, "yeah, I'm here."

The bathroom door swung open, and Marco carefully stepped inside, Sabo on his heels. Sabo quickly bypassed Marco, however, running his hands along Ace's cheeks and through his hair as Marco shut the door. "You okay?" he asked worriedly, but Ace could barely concentrate on his words, Sabo's touch sending shivers of pleasure rolling through his body. _Fuck_ was he desperate, if even just Sabo's fingertips were enough to make him want to buck his hips.

" _Ace,_ " he heard Marco say, and realised that he'd phased out for the moment.

"Nah, nah-," he said, struggling to remember their 'I'm okay' codeword – if he didn't, they'd probably both get worried, and then their fun (and his challenge) would be over with. "Fire. Yeah."

Marco's shoulders dropped in relief, and he gave Ace a thankful smile – that, if he was being honest – made more butterflies of pleasure in his stomach than any challenge he'd ever been set.

"Ready to give up~?" Sabo teased, grinning, but Ace only scoffed at him.

"As if." He shot back, "I can easily do this all night."

Sabo's grin grew even wider, his eyes dancing, and his tone was that teasing sort of innocent surprise that made sudden trepidation rise in his gut. "Oh no, you didn't think that'd be _all_ of your challenge, did you?"

Ace's eyes searched Sabo's for any hint that he was joking, but though he grinned like a Chesire cat, nothing about Sabo's expression revealed that he'd been teasing.

"You _were_ the one who said our others were too easy…" Marco trailed off with a shrug, and Ace looked between them, unsure of what to do. Were they- were they really talking about making this challenge _worse?_

 _How?_ He'd had a fake cock shoved inside his ass for three hours, sending waves of confusing pleasure rolling through him, and been bound for the same amount of time. His cock literally ached, pulsing every time it grazed his tight jeans and sending him even further into this downward spiral of desperation.

Sabo's hands slipped from his cheeks to his hips, holding him in place, and then Ace found Sabo's body pressed to his own, grinding against his dick. If he'd thought dinner had been bad, now that his cock was even more sensitive it was ten times worse. Pain and pleasure raced through his body and he couldn't help but cry out, the sound escaping his lips before he could bite it back, conscious of the fact that literally any member of their family could walk past at any moment.

" _Sabo_ ," he moaned, before his words jumped into a yelp. " _Fuck-!_ God- please- _p-please_ -!"

Sabo froze, every inch of him pressed to Ace's body, hard enough to almost hurt and easily hard enough to make sure Ace felt every time Sabo shifted, brushing his cock. "Do you wanna cum?" Sabo whispered into Ace's ear, as if he couldn't see how desperate Ace already was.

"Y-yes, _yes-,_ " Ace begged, but Sabo only tutted, pulling away from him. Ace almost considered crying out in displeasure, a knot filling his throat. _God!_ He thought hopelessly, chewing on his bottom lip to try and stop himself from releasing any more frantic, embarrassing sounds.

"Thought you said you could do this all night," Sabo said, expression almost bored as he rested his chin on his palm, but Ace could see the hint of a smirk on his lips. Ace wanted to cry his frustration, his cock angrily twitching and pulsing for relief in his pants.

"Fuck you," he growled, trying to get his breathing back to normal – or as normal as it'd been for the past few hours. He knew Sabo had done that on purpose, trying to convince him to give up, and to his irritation it'd worked to.

The sensations had just felt so _good._

Ace felt fingers slip between his jeans and his skin, grazing his back and side, and bit the inside of his mouth, refusing to give in like he had earlier.

Marco groped his ass, pressing into the cleft of his jeans and making the fake cock shift, and unwittingly another cry escaped his lips. With Sabo's earlier gyrations, Ace found himself unable to stop himself from panting, heart refusing to calm. One of Marco's hands massaged his ass, shifting the fake cock, while the other slipped around his front and down his jeans.

The tight waistline pressed Marco's cold fingers against his skin, and Ace sunk his teeth even further into his bottom lip, refusing to make a noise even as Marco's calloused hand grabbed his cock, slowly stroking it and making him shake.

He squeezed his eyes shut, panting with effort. The pressure of Marco's arm against his abdomen and waist fading, however, made Ace's eyes flick open, and was met by the sight of Sabo grinning at him. Recalling the last time that grin had been directed at him, Ace couldn't help but shudder again, anticipation a burning cocktail in his body.

Instead of forcibly pulling his jeans down, however, Sabo slowly peeled his clothes off one layer at a time, revealing Ace's cock inch by inch as he got rid of Ace's jeans and his boxers. The slow treatment made him almost want to beg for Sabo to hurry up, but Ace knew that if even _tried_ to speak the only thing that would escape him would be a strangled moan – it was already hard enough trying to hold back the sound with Marco's fingertips playing across his cock.

Pants now around his ankles, Ace felt Sabo's mouth latch onto his leg, sucking and biting at the flesh, pulling it between his teeth as he worked his way upwards – from Ace's ankle to his calf, to the inside of his knee, then to his sensitive inner thigh, moving closer and closer to Ace's cock-

But stopping before he reached it.

Ace almost considered groaning at the unfairness of it all, and the sound escaped him before he could stop it. Sabo's mouth drew away from his leg, and Marco's hands let go of his cock.

"He's complaining," Sabo mused idly, rocking back to sit on his heels. His fingers idly traced Ace's reddened, weeping cock, gentle enough to make the sensation almost painful on his overstimulated skin and leaving Ace unable to speak.

"Must be still too easy." Marco said, and Ace could _hear_ the triumphant smirk in Marco's tone. They'd been _waiting_ for him to surrender a sound!

About to snap at them, Ace suddenly found himself shoved into Sabo's arms, Marco's grip at the back of his neck forcing him to kneel on the floor. "Is it still too easy?" Sabo asked, his hands skimming down the curve of Ace's spin till he could grab Ace's ass, pulling it open and letting Marco slowly pull the fake cock out. While before Ace would have writhed, he could do little more than breathlessly pant now, the torturously slow treatment making him gasp. Sabo watched as Marco coated their toy in lube, before pouring the lube over Ace's ass and inserting his fingers, scissoring his index to ensure that Ace was still stretched. Ace shook in Sabo's arms, his words less words and more sound-like mumbles, his lips moving frantically against Sabo's shoulder.

Sabo made sure to keep his ears peeled for any sign of the word 'dragon', wanting this to be as fun for Ace as it had been for them. He hadn't expected how much he'd grow to enjoy watching Ace shudder and fall apart before him, but _god_ was it a beautiful sight.

Now that he'd made sure the toy was coated with lube again, Marco thrust it back into Ace's ass, making him arch at the sudden breach, scrabbling at Sabo's back for purchase. Marco didn't stop pushing it in until only the base was left, and his eyes flicked to Sabo, an excited grin on his face.

'Ace okay?' he mouthed, and Sabo nodded before slowly untangling himself. Ace tilted his head up to Sabo when instead of being almost horizontal his ass was raised lewdly in the air, and Sabo was privy to Ace's expression changing when Marco turned the vibrator on, pushing the toy just that bit further instead Ace's ass.

From confusion to wide-eyed, choked pleasure, Sabo found himself fascinated with how quickly Ace's expression had shifted, and he kneeled back to the bathroom floor, lifting Ace's chin to get a better look. "P- please-," Ace begged breathlessly, eyes unfocused by the overstimulation, "S-Sabo, _please-_ "

Sabo grabbed Ace, pulling him forwards and turning him over, ignoring how Ace shook in his arms. He rested Ace's body against his chest, Ace's head lolling to the side, and grinned when he saw Marco pulling his own cock from his pants, kneeling in front of Ace and beginning to speak, voice roughening as he got more aroused.

"Do you know how crazy you make me, watching you writhe but being unable to touch you, yoi? And at the table- at the table, when I _knew_ Sabo was touching you, when I could just imagine what was happening to you because of what we'd done-," Marco whispered hoarsely, pumping his cock, and Ace groaned, unable to tear his eyes away but trying desperately to grind against the air, or get friction from the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

 _God, fuck, shit- fuck-!_ became his desperate mantra as he rocked against the vibrating toy, heat gathering in his lower stomach, building behind his cock but unable to find release thanks to his bound state. His breath hitched into a sob, and he pressed his head to Sabo's chest, heart thumping in his chest like a drum.

 _"Please,"_ he pleaded, the sound hitching in his throat, and Sabo finally relented, grasping Ace's cock in one hand, stroking with sharp twists of his wrist, and with the other undoing the ribbon that'd kept Ace docile for so long.

Ace came with a shout, spilling cum over his chest and the floor, and Marco followed soon after, their jizz mixing on the bathroom tiles. Ace collapsed with a low, pained groan, still vibrating because of the toy, and Sabo swiftly took it out, letting Ace finally relax.

Ace's body practically slumped against him, muscles gooey, and Sabo combed his fingers through Ace's hair, Marco coming to lean his head on Sabo's shoulder. Sabo tilted his head, stealing a kiss from the grinning Marco, and for a moment they allowed themselves to float on a post really-fucking-amazing-sex haze.

"Looks like you didn't make it through the night," Sabo whispered sleepily in Ace's ear, and Ace flopped his hand up with a groan, hitting Sabo lazily in the side.

"Bet your surprise wasn't that good anyway," Ace grumbled instead of admitting that he'd wanted to win.

"How does me handcuffing you to the bed and fucking Marco senseless over you sound?" Sabo replied, and watched as a spark of interest grew in Ace's eyes.

Marco snorted, knocking his head gently against Sabo's as though to tell him off. "How 'bout we _not,_ and just tell Ace the actual surprise."

"I dunno, Sabo's offer sounds pretty good," Ace mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed and a yawn escaping him.

"Next week." Sabo promised, and Marco rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **written for torradee/hijita on tumblr/a03.**

 **i'm entirely blaming them for this ship**

 **also feel like i should add a general disclaimer that idk how the fuck dicks work bc I don't have one**


End file.
